Cómo Nos Desvanecemos
by Silmarwen-Alcarin
Summary: Traducción de 'How We Fade' escrita originalmente por 'of a crescendo'. ¿A dónde vamos cuando morimos? ¿O, aun peor, cuando estamos en ese estado intermedio entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Por qué Blaine es el único que puede ver a Kurt? Comprensiones de último momento, remordimientos y más que nada- total arrepentimiento- el deseo de vivir cuando se ha tomado la decisión de morir.


**Cómo Nos Desvanecemos**

A todos les da un poco de miedo la muerte.

El primer encuentro que Kurt tuvo con ella fue hace ocho años. Al principio no lo entendía. No volver a ver a alguien otra vez, no escuchar su risa, no sentir una caricia en la mejilla.

Ahora lo entiende. Tal vez más de lo que le gustaría.

* * *

Es una tarde fría cuando Kurt Hummel se aparece en la entrada de la casa de Blaine Anderson. Afuera está lloviendo muy fuerte, la lluvia azota contra las ventanas y las hace tronar, no es un clima común para las vacaciones de primavera. Las nubes, moradas y cargadas de lluvia se juntan lentamente, acumulándose en el cielo hasta que es lo único que se puede ver.

Blaine se encuentra de rodillas en el piso, haciendo el esquema de un complicado ensayo para la clase de Inglés. Técnicamente la fecha de entrega es hasta dentro de tres semanas, pero le gusta adelantarse, estar preparado. Hay anotaciones sobre las hojas, flechas conectando ideas y una tesis tentativa resaltada con marcador fluorescente.

No escucha que llaman a la puerta en un principio, por el ruido de los truenos.

"¿Kurt?"

La pregunta permanece en el aire, llena de sorpresa.

Kurt mira a Blaine y luego se echa a llorar.

Blaine se acerca a Kurt, trata de abrazarlo o algo para borrar esa expresión, arreglar su cabello y su ropa que están desaliñados- pero Kurt se aleja de inmediato, desde la entrada hasta que queda recargado contra una columna. Se mueve tan rápido que Blaine apenas lo nota, es sólo una imagen borrosa.

"Kurt", Blaine intenta otra vez, con voz suave, "Entra, por favor, dime qué sucede".

Kurt niega con la cabeza, pone una mano contra sus labios, que están temblando. Sus hermosos ojos están llenos de lágrimas.

"Yo…" empieza a decir, "Blaine, oh Dios, no estoy bien".

Sus palabras provocan que un escalofrío recorra a Blaine, quien se estremece y se recarga en la entrada, tratando de aferrarse a algo solido.

"¿No estás bien? Kurt, estás perfecto, ¿qué pasa?"

"No lo estoy", empieza Kurt y su voz suena minúscula y herida, con un matiz morado, como una ciruela, "No soy real, no soy… ¿Estoy muerto?"

La impresión hace que el cuerpo de Blaine se sacuda, corriendo por sus venas como un rayo, prendiendo fuego a sus nervios. De repente todo parece estar a kilómetros de distancia y su visión se vuelve borrosa, trata de agarrar la puerta otra vez para asegurarse de que es real, pero sus dedos son torpes y se resbalan- de qué está hablando Kurt, no es real, no está muerto, pero está justo ahí, qué significa, Blaine no lo entiende.

* * *

Están en la habitación de Blaine. Está desordenada, con las hojas del esquema de su ensayo por todas partes, las recoge rápidamente para quitarlas de en medio pero no puede funcionar correctamente, sus movimientos son torpes y termina tirando todas las hojas.

Al final se deja caer en su cama.

Kurt se pasea por la habitación, siempre ha sido grácil pero ahora sus movimientos son anormalmente fluidos y se da vuelta tan rápido que se vuelve borroso, hay algo raro en él, y Blaine odia haber pensado eso. También se ve transparente y Blaine se asusta, es como si no tuviera corazón, ni órganos ni nada.

"¿Tuviste un accidente en el auto o algo así?" Le pregunta Blaine, "Debería llamar a Finn o a tus padres, quién sabe dónde estás, y que tal si estás en alguna carretera abandonada y la lluvia está borrando… la lluvia, oh, Kurt".

Kurt deja de moverse y hay una gran pesadez en su rostro, parece fuera de lugar, esa expresión de profunda pena en un chico de dieciséis años lastima el corazón de Blaine.

"Me encontrarán pronto", le dice y lo deja así, "Sé que lo harán".

Ahora está junto al escritorio de Blaine y está tratando de tomar algunas cosas, sólo se le caen, pero no atraviesan directamente su piel y sus huesos, más bien parece como si no pudiera agarrarlas. Blaine dirige la mirada hacia sus pies, apenas y se ve una marca en la alfombra donde está parado, como si fuera tan ligero como una pluma, como si no estuviera ahí en primer lugar.

Coloca un dedo sobre el escritorio de Blaine con indecisión, y lo atraviesa cuando intenta presionarlo, oh Dios, Blaine no acaba de ver eso, pero los sollozos de Kurt lo sacan de su sorpresa.

Sus hombros están temblando, tiene una mano sobre su sien y la otra descansa sobre el escritorio, como si estuviera recargándose en el aire, pero la peor parte son los intensos y terribles sollozos que provienen desde el fondo de su pecho, parece como si su corazón se estuviera rompiendo, ¿y no es así?

"Oh, Dios", solloza incoherentemente, "¿Qué he hecho, qué he hecho?"

Se da la vuelta y sale corriendo por la puerta, sus pasos resuenan más fuerte que antes, de pronto parece mucho más real, este Kurt parece una persona, pero entonces el sonido de sus pasos se apaga y desaparece.

* * *

Su teléfono suena. Es Finn.

"Oye, viejo, sé que eras muy cercano a Kurt y todo eso", le dice y su voz se escucha pesada y no deja de sorber sus lágrimas, "así que, em, está en el hospital. En un coma inducido. Puedes venir si quieres".

Después deja escapar un gran sollozo y cuelga el teléfono. Así nada más.

* * *

Blaine conduce hasta el hospital completamente aturdido. La lluvia sigue cayendo con fuerza y observa mecánicamente cómo sus limpiaparabrisas van de un lado a otro, sin cesar. Las luces en la carretera brillan en la oscuridad, la luna llena está suspendida en el cielo y Blaine desearía que fuera una luna creciente, porque nada debería ser hermoso en un momento como este.

Levanta la mano para limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro, como sus limpiaparabrisas, pero no hay nada, sólo piel seca y por alguna razón, eso duele todavía más.

* * *

Kurt se ve tan inmóvil y pálido en la cama del hospital. Está conectado a millones de máquinas que confunden a Blaine. Finn está a su lado, sus padres están sentados en silencio en unas sillas. Le parece que pasó junto a Mercedes hace unos momentos, estaba inclinada, le estaban dando arcadas, pero no devolvía nada.

Toma la mano de Kurt. Está tibia.

Blaine inclina la cabeza.

Ya no puede ignorarlo, no fue alguna extraña alucinación, Kurt realmente está aquí, en el hospital, con su vida pendiendo de un hilo. No hay forma de alucinar el sonido de la voz de Finn, como si toda la vida se le hubiera escapado, o el simple hecho de que el intenso dolor en el pecho de Blaine significa que su corazón se está rompiendo.

Ahoga un sollozo y las lágrimas comienzan a brotar, rápidas y húmedas, sorprendentemente cálidas contra su piel.

Afuera sigue lloviendo.

* * *

Espera afuera de la habitación para darle a la familia de Kurt algo de privacidad.

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?"

La pregunta proviene de un lado suyo, es Kurt, o el fragmento de él, y le da un susto de muerte a Blaine, quien deja escapar un grito patético y brinca.

Se niega a creer que este Kurt es un fantasma.

Kurt- el que está a su lado, se ve casi transparente, parece como si se estuviera desvaneciendo, menos sólido que antes. Se acerca a la ventana que hay en la puerta, presiona sus manos contra la puerta y mira hacia adentro.

"Me veo tan pequeño", susurra, "Eres el único que puede verme, ¿sabes?"

"¿Por qué?", le pregunta Blaine, y está un poco asustado y un poco triste.

"No lo sé. Me acerqué a Finn, ni siquiera me vio. Mi papá… él… lo toqué, miró hacia donde lo había agarrado pero él, no puede verme, nadie puede. De verdad lo intenté. Grité, traté de tirar las cosas, pero nada, no se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí. Sólo tú puedes".

Hay un largo silencio.

"¿Por qué tendría que enojarme contigo?" Le dice Blaine, cualquier cosa es buena para distraerse y no ver a Kurt observándose a él mismo, para dejar de ver cómo Kurt parece volverse cada vez más transparente mientras más tiempo pasa observándose.

"Traté de matarme", le dice con amargura, "Ahora desearía haberlo logrado".

Blaine se estremece donde está parado, parpadea y por un momento su visión se oscurece, no es posible, pero pareciera que esa noche todo lo imposible se está volviendo posible.

"¿Por qué Kurt?" le pregunta y su voz suena diminuta y miserable, "¿Por qué harías algo así, Kurt?"

Da la vuelta, sonríe, pero su sonrisa es retorcida y sombría.

"¿Y por qué no?"

* * *

Cuando Blaine despierta, Kurt está sentado en una silla frente a su escritorio, está observando el amanecer. Los rayos de luz lo traspasan un poco, lo iluminan, y cuando voltea, Blaine respira bruscamente, los ojos de Kurt son de un azul intenso y abrasador, como el océano más claro, como el cielo. Parece brillar un poco, sus suaves curvas y sus marcados ángulos son iluminados por el sol, es hermoso, pero terriblemente hermoso porque tiene el rostro surcado de lágrimas, sus ojos están un poco rojos, parece un ángel caído.

"No puedo sentir el sol", susurra, "No puedo sentir muchas cosas, de hecho. Las cosas sólo tienden a atravesarme".

"¿Por qué trataste de matarte?" le pegunta Blaine, es lo primero que se le ocurre, tuvo horribles pesadillas en las que Kurt se ahogaba, en las que moría y se desvanecía.

"¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?"

Blaine asiente y Kurt se levanta de la silla, sus movimientos felinos lo ponen nervioso otra vez.

"Está bien. Te diré la verdad, si es lo que quieres".

Voltea hacia la ventana otra vez y observa cómo el cielo se aclara poco a poco.

"Durante las vacaciones de inverno, no tomé el expreso hasta la ciudad mas cercana. Me bajé en Lima. Karofsky estaba ahí. Me drogó. No lo vi venir. Me desperté, y hasta la fecha no recuerdo lo que pasó. Tenía moretones, me había golpeado, tenía huellas de sus manos por todo el cuerpo. Pasé mucho tiempo en la estación, sólo me quedé ahí sentado. Ni siquiera lloré".

Su voz suena terriblemente vacía, Blaine quiere sacudirlo, quiere ver llorar a Kurt, cualquier cosa menos esta voz neutral que podría estar diciendo el clima o leyendo una noticia del periódico.

"¿Él te… él abusó de ti sexualmente?" le pregunta, odia tener que decirlo pero es algo que tiene que hacer.

Kurt voltea a ver a Blaine otra vez, el sol brilla a través de la ventana, de pronto sus ojos son de un azul encendido, del color del corazón de una llama y Blaine apenas puede soportar mirarlo a los ojos.

"No lo sé".

Se queda callado, respira.

"Así que, no me arrepiento de haber tratado de matarme. Me arrepiento de haber fallado".

El sol está pasando directamente a través de Kurt y sus ojos resplandecen tanto que se ven como el mismo sol.

"Kurt", susurra Blaine, "Kurt, yo pude haber estado ahí para ti, ¿por qué no me dijiste?"

"Pensé que con matarme estaría diciendo lo suficiente".

Desaparece de la vista de Blaine mientras él lo observa.

* * *

Kurt se rehúsa a hablar con Blaine, lo sabe. Cada vez que toca un tema delicado se vuelve frío, se rehúsa a decir cualquier cosa, a mostrar cualquier emoción. Cuando parece que está a punto de llorar se aleja, hasta que Blaine lo busca por toda la casa, lo llama por su nombre hasta quedarse ronco, pero no responde.

Algunas veces, Blaine cree que siente a Kurt por encima de sus hombros, pero cuando se da la vuelta no está ahí, pero jura que puede ver el borde de su abrigo desaparecer tras una esquina, o el sonido de pasos que se alejan.

* * *

Es de noche. Blaine está dormido, no ha visto a Kurt en días, pero ahora aquí está, viendo dormir a Blaine.

"Lo lamento", murmura y se sienta al lado de Blaine, quien se mueve un poco mientras duerme, como si pudiera sentir a Kurt aún en sueños.

"No fue mi intención enojarme contigo. Pero yo… extraño mucho a mi papá y a Carole y a Finn, incluso a todos en Nuevas Direcciones y a los Silbadores, a todos", le dice y sus palabras son una confesión, "Desearía poder verlos, hablar con ellos. Supongo que podría decirte lo que les quiero decir, pero van a pensar que estás loco y te encerrarían. Nunca funcionaría".

Deja escapar un suspiro.

"Yo… cada vez que pienso en la muerte y deseo poder morir, es como si me desmayara, me puedo ver a mí mismo desvaneciéndome ante mis ojos y siempre me detengo antes de desaparecer por completo porque, ¿y si eso es la muerte? ¿Y si mi deseo es tan grande que puede hacer que muera de verdad?"

"Supongo que le tengo un poco de miedo a la muerte después de todo".

* * *

Está lloviendo. A Blaine lo toma por sorpresa cuanto está metiendo la ropa limpia. Trata de correr adentro, para salvar la ropa, pero sólo se deja caer, se derrumba.

Se queda ahí bajo la lluvia, y se siente completamente derrotado, la sal de sus lágrimas se mezcla con lo helado de la lluvia, no le importa si se está mojando o la ropa que tiene que meter, sólo se queda ahí.

"Tu ropa se está mojando", susurra Kurt y Blaine ya ni siquiera se asusta, ya está acostumbrado.

"Lo sé".

"Ya olvidé cómo se siente la lluvia. Realmente no puedo sentir nada", le dice Kurt, tan vulnerable que le rompe el corazón, "¿Cómo se siente?"

Blaine se da la vuelta, sorprendido y observa a Kurt, no se está mojando precisamente, está un poco húmedo en los bordes, como si la mayor parte de la lluvia no lo tocara.

"La lluvia, se siente como… Es húmeda como las lágrimas y helada, pero se siente bien, como tomar agua después de hacer ejercicio. Puedes sentirla, las gotas tocan tu piel, una a la vez, caen una después de otra, duele un poco porque está lloviendo muy fuerte, son como miles de agujas que curan, no lastiman. Mi ropa, se me pega al cuerpo, y se siente pesada, como si me estuviera anclando al piso, como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado. Se siente bien".

Está tan inmerso en su descripción que no se da cuenta de que Kurt está llorando a un lado suyo.

"Puedo sentirla", le dice, destrozado y herido, y efectivamente, cuando estira su mano, las gotas rebotan sobre él en lugar de atravesarlo, "Oh, Blaine- Dios, puedo sentirlo".

* * *

Pasan el día así, Blaine describe todo, el calor de una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos, cómo huele, cómo se siente caminar, el peso de cada paso, la forma en la que se te puede congelar el cerebro si comes helado demasiado rápido, las vibraciones de la garganta cuando cantas.

Kurt lo escucha y parece que con cada pequeño comentario que hace, se solidifica un poco más.

"No puedo cantar", le dice en voz baja, "Bueno, puedo hacer sonidos, pero no se me acaba el aliento, no hay tensión en mi garganta, no es lo mismo".

"Cuando cantas", Blaine empieza a decirle en voz baja, mirando sus manos, "Inhalas aire lo más profundo que puedes y tus pulmones se sienten algo apretados, entonces justo antes de que empieces a cantar hay un momento en el que no haces ningún sonido y es entonces cuando te preguntas si vas a sonar afinado, si tu voz se va a quebrar, cosas así".

Canta unos cuantos versos de una canción desconocida, con los ojos cerrados, como si tratara de recordar todo.

"Después… después es como si pudieras sentir las notas en tu garganta, las vibraciones y cuando te escuchas, no puedes creer que seas tú. Pero la mejor parte de cantar es cuando te pierdes en la música, cuando sientes que desapareces, hasta que sólo son tú y la música".

Kurt cierra sus ojos y hay una expresión lejana en su rostro, como si no estuviera en el aquí y ahora.

"Lo recuerdo", su voz suena confusa y suave, "Lo recuerdo. Lo extraño. Desearía poder cantar".

De repente se levanta del sillón en el que están sentados y pierde un poco el equilibrio, como si se hubiera tropezado con algún obstáculo invisible, se agarra del sillón para recuperar el equilibrio y Blaine observa asombrado los dedos de Kurt, agarrándose firmemente del sillón, haciendo presión sobre la tela.

* * *

"Odio a Karofsky", le dice Blaine cuando están sentados en su cama, pasa de la media noche pero no puede dormir y Kurt simplemente no duerme nunca.

"Yo no", suspira, "Sólo me da lástima. Es una buena persona, en el fondo, todos lo son. Pero se ha convertido en algo irreconocible, no lo sé, me da lástima".

"Pero él te convirtió en esto", protesta Blaine.

"Él no lo hizo, Blaine- lo hice yo. Él no me obligó a poner esas pastillas en mi boca, o a tragármelas o a cerrar la puerta con llave para que nadie pudiera entrar. Fui yo".

* * *

"¿Extrañas estar vivo?"

Kurt se da la vuelta, estaba mirando por la ventana como casi siempre, para mirar a Blaine.

"Creo que sí".

Cuando se vuelve a girar, sin querer tira una esfera de nieve de la mesa, y ambos la observan, la forma en la que se hace pedazos y éstos caen por todas partes, todo el vidrio y el agua, el mundo que se destruye.

* * *

"¿Blaine?"

Finn lo llama por teléfono.

"Buenas noticias- Kurt está mostrando mejoría. Dicen que puede despertar, le quitaron la medicina hace un rato pero todavía no responde".

* * *

Van a visitar a Kurt otra vez, en esta ocasión sólo está Blaine.

Se quedan ahí un rato, observando a la figura inmóvil que está en la cama.

"Me pregunto si… si puedes regresar a tu cuerpo", le dice y sabe que suena ridículo pero espera que funcione.

Kurt se acerca con duda y toca su propia mano.

"¿Cómo se siente?"

"Raro", Kurt se encoge de hombros, pero no pasa nada, así que deja caer el brazo entero, empujándolo hasta que desaparece dentro de su cuerpo pero parece difícil, hace una mueca y luego se desvanece y puede pasar a través de su cuerpo con más facilidad, pero sigue sin pasar nada así que hunde su torso y cuando sigue sin pasar nada, hunde todo su cuerpo.

"Supongo que no", dice Kurt sarcásticamente pero sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas, y Blaine sabe perfectamente cómo se siente que destrocen tus esperanzas.

* * *

Esa noche, están recostados en la cama de Blaine, mirándose de frente. No hablan durante un rato, ambos están pensando en cosas diferentes. Las cortinas están abiertas y la luna proyecta grandes sombras sobre ellos, la inquietante luz blanca proyecta un suave resplandor en las mejillas de Kurt y en el ángulo de su mentón.

Blaine levanta una mano, la coloca cerca de su cabeza.

"Quiero intentar algo".

Kurt también levanta su mano y toca con indecisión la de Blaine.

Es raro, no puede precisamente sentir a Kurt, no es exactamente humano, siente un ligero cosquilleo en donde se siente el contacto y Kurt parece un poco insustancial, como si fuera a alejarse flotando, como si fuera a disolverse en la nada en cualquier momento. Mira a Kurt, que tiene los ojos cerrados, está tenso, tiene el ceño fruncido, se está concentrando en el punto de contacto.

"Casi puedo sentirte", susurra.

"Oh, Kurt", suspira Blaine con cansancio, "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que dejarme?"

Kurt se pone rígido, retira un poco su mano y Blaine se arrepiente por su comentario imprudente, lo dijo sin querer antes de que pudiera pensarlo siquiera, antes de que pudiera ignorarlo.

"Fue difícil. Pero también dejé a Mercedes, y a Finn… yo…"

Su voz se va apagando.

"Conmigo era diferente", le dice Blaine, pero no agrega nada más y Kurt no se molesta en preguntarle por qué.

No hablan sobre eso. Blaine se queda dormido después de un rato, pero Kurt se queda así toda la noche, sumido en sus pensamientos, sin dejar de tocar la mano de Blaine, palma con palma, sus dedos coinciden con exactitud, como si estuvieran hechos para encajar perfectamente. Observa su piel, la mano un tanto más oscura contra su piel pálida, casi puede sentir sus callosidades.

* * *

Poco después, Blaine está haciendo su tarea de matemáticas, puede sentir a Kurt detrás de él, ahora siempre sabe cuándo está ahí.

"¿Por qué era diferente?", le dice, y la pregunta cae suavemente, como la primera capa de nieve, como la primera lágrima de un corazón roto.

"Te amaba", le contesta sin pensarlo realmente, y puede escuchar cómo Kurt da un grito ahogado.

Kurt se inclina sobre su hombro, toma una pluma y escribe en la página de Blaine.

_También te amo_

Se da la vuelta pero Kurt sale deprisa, puede escuchar sus sollozos ahogados y sabe que no servirá de nada seguirlo.

Kurt limpia sus lágrimas, trata de olvidar que él habló en presente y Blaine en pasado.

* * *

"Malas noticias", le dice Finn y su voz tiene otra vez ese tono, el tono sombrío que habla de dolor y un corazón roto.

"Están pensando en desconectarlo. Ya pasaron tres semanas. Nadie quiere que lo hagan, por supuesto, pero alguien lo mencionó… y no podemos dejar de pensarlo".

Luego, después de un momento.

"Extraño a Kurt".

* * *

No van a visitar a Kurt otra vez. Se siente como si fueran a despedirse.

* * *

Tratan de no pensar en que Kurt va a dejar este mundo- no siquiera pueden pensar en las palabras _morir _o _muerte_.

Ven televisión, viejas películas como Cantando bajo la lluvia y La novicia rebelde y debaten sobre la calidad musical de ambas- Kurt es un gran entusiasta de La novicia rebelde, pero Blaine tiene una opinión diferente.

Blaine canta junto con los personajes de las películas.

Kurt lo observa, tararea un poco. Luego, están tocando canciones ridículas en el piano- bueno, Blaine toca, Kurt lo observa y se ríe.

De pronto Kurt se gira, respira profundo, como si estuviera a punto de cantar, pero solo deja salir el aire con un gran suspiro y voltea a ver a Blaine con una expresión de profunda tristeza, él tira la silla y finge que es un accidente, pero sólo para que Kurt deje de mirarlo así, como si todo estuviera destruido y nada pudiera arreglarse.

* * *

"En el momento en que empiezo a vivir, voy a morir, ¿qué clase de broma cruel es esta?"

Otra vez están recostados en la cama de Blaine, está oscuro y dejaron las cortinas abiertas de nuevo.

"¿Te has dado cuenta de que ahora puedo hacer cosas? El otro día abrí la llave y pude sentir el agua, estaba caliente, se sintió tan bien. No quiero morir".

"No lo harás, no puedes", le dice Blaine, y es tanto una convicción como una plegaria.

"Me pregunto por qué fuiste tú", murmura Kurt, sus palabras son tibias en la noche aterciopelada, "Por qué no fue Finn o mi Papá o alguien más".

Parpadea, sus pestañas rozan sus mejillas pálidas por un momento antes de levantar la vista, sus ojos fijos y abrasadores.

"Pero luego pienso", le dice y está temblando, "Que tenías que ser tú, porque contigo es diferente".

Blaine estira su mano y entrelaza los dedos de Kurt con los suyos, hoy se sienten más sólidos por alguna razón y se aferra con fuerza, como para mantener a Kurt a su lado.

"Era en serio lo que dije el otro día", susurra Blaine.

Acerca a Kurt un poco más.

Acaricia el pómulo de Kurt con una mano, la otra sigue firmemente entrelazada con la de Kurt. Su respiración se siente tibia sobre sus labios.

Cuando se besan, es hermoso.

La luna parece brillar con más intensidad, sobre los dos chicos, jóvenes y un poco asustados, enredados entre las sábanas, tomados con fuerza de las manos como si fuera su único vínculo con la vida, besándose dulcemente, con un poco de duda y torpeza. Las sombras caen sobre sus cuerpos, sobre las sábanas blancas y no se escucha nada, sólo el silencio de la noche, todo desaparece hasta que sólo quedan ellos, sintiendo el suave roce de sus labios, con las manos unidas, nada más.

"¿Puedes sentir eso?, le dice Kurt, exhala sus palabras y Blaine las inhala, "Soy sólido, me siento… casi humano".

"Oh, Kurt", le dice Blaine, su voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.

"No llores", susurra, "Yo no estoy llorando".

Así que contiene sus lágrimas y mira los ojos valientes, aguerridos de Kurt, resplandeciendo en la noche y no se atreve a parpadear, en caso de que Kurt pueda desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Se quedan así por un rato, la luna avanza en el cielo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, pero se miran a los ojos, tratando de recordar ese momento para siempre, tratando de hacer que dure una eternidad, tratando de escapar de la realidad y del hecho de que todas las cosas se acaban.

"Te amo, Blaine, y me equivoqué, estuvo mal querer terminar con mi vida y ahora estoy asustado, me da miedo pensar que ya no voy a tenerte. Oh, Dios, en qué lío me metí".

Blaine sostiene la mano de Kurt un poco más fuerte.

"Shhh".

"Lo lamento, Blaine", le dice, "Lo lamento, no quiero morir".

Y así como así, con sus manos todavía entrelazadas, aferrándose el uno al otro como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si fuera lo único seguro, lo único bueno y puro en este mundo, el único punto de contacto entre chico y fantasma- Kurt desaparece, se desvanece en el silencio, en la nada, mientras Blaine lo observa y parecen estar congelados, ninguno es capaz de moverse o de decir algo, sólo se miran fijamente a los ojos, los destrozados de color verde azul y los penetrantes de color miel.

Blaine se pregunta por qué nunca le dijo a Kurt lo hermosos que son sus ojos, azules e intensos, iluminados con matices verdes y lágrimas, cambiantes, nunca los mismos.

Kurt mira los ojos de Blaine, siempre de un mismo y confiable color miel, y desea tener esa clase de solidez, esa clase de convicción de que va a permanecer ahí, pero por supuesto no puede tenerla. Kurt piensa en lo extrañas que fueron esas últimas semanas, el ver a Blaine desmoronarse, revelando la lastimada cubierta de su alma, Blaine quien siempre parece tan centrado, quien pretende que el mundo se ve en colores apagados y no en colores brillantes.

Blaine piensa en Kurt, en lo destrozado que está, en lo fuerte y lo valiente que es, mucho más fuerte y valiente que él y desea que algún día pueda ser lo suficientemente bueno para Kurt, que pueda hacerlo sentirse orgulloso y feliz, pero no está seguro.

Todavía pueden sentirse el uno al otro en sus labios.

Blaine trata de aferrarse a Kurt por más tiempo, de mantenerlo ahí y no dejar que se vaya a donde quiera que se está yendo, pero obviamente no funciona, como si la vida fuera así de fácil, como a b c, y se aferra con más fuerza cada vez mientras lo ve desaparecer. Sus manos cosquillean e incluso después de que sus manos desaparecen, Blaine cree que puede sentirlas.

Entonces desaparece por completo.

Observa fijamente el lugar en el que Kurt estaba, donde las sábanas están arrugadas y enredadas, no hay nada ahí, como si Kurt no hubiera estado ahí desde un principio, como si todo eso fuera un horrible sueño o una hermosa pesadilla.

Blaine se muerde el labio, reprime las palabras que nunca pudo decirle a Kurt, _te amo- no te amaba, sino te amo._

Se pregunta si algún día podrá decírselo.

Se pregunta si Kurt algún día lo sabrá.

* * *

Blaine pasa el día siguiente en cama, llorando en silencio, yendo de una realidad que le rompe el corazón a un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

En Lima, Ohio, un joven chico se mueve, despierta.

* * *

"Kurt despertó", le dice Finn, está riendo y llorando, todo al mismo tiempo, "Despertó".

* * *

Por la tarde, el sol proyecta un brillo dorado sobre todas las cosas. Bajo el rayo de luz que se vierte a través de la ventana, derramándose a través del alféizar e inundando el piso, está sentado Kurt, mirando a través de la ventana y es una imagen tan familiar que el corazón roto de Blaine le empieza a doler.

Se gira, y el movimiento hace que pequeñas partículas de polvo floten en el aire, y Kurt se ve hermoso, está pálido y delgado y parece cansando, pero sus brillantes ojos son del mismo color verde azul, los mismos ojos que miraba fijamente la noche que desapareció.

"Blaine", le dice, "Hola".

"Kurt", le dice Blaine con dificultad, con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas, "Pensé, pensé que te habías ido, pensé que nunca más nos volveríamos a ver".

"Yo… Yo también te extrañé".

Es entonces cuando lo entiende.

La confusión, las miradas inseguras y los silencios, la mirada interrogante cuando pidió estar a solas con Kurt-

Kurt no recuerda nada.

Blaine se da la vuelta y mira hacia la pared, tratando de respirar, ¿será posible que las últimas semanas sean sólo un fragmento de su imaginación, qué nunca hayan sucedido? ¿Se está volviendo loco, loco porque el chico al que ama estaba en el hospital y podía no haber despertado nunca? Siente de nuevo esas estúpidas, estúpidas lágrimas y se pregunta por qué no se le acaban todavía, debería haber un límite para lo que una persona puede llorar.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Blaine voltea de nuevo, atraviesa la habitación y toma las manos de Kurt entre las suyas, lo mira a los ojos, le ruega que recuerde con todas sus fuerzas, observa esos hermosos ojos tratando de encontrar respuestas, pero están vacíos, no hay nada ahí y Kurt retira su mano un poco asustado.

"Lo lamento", susurra Blaine, "Yo…"

Se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación.

* * *

Pasa los últimos días de las vacaciones de primavera absorto en su tarea, trata de perderse en los logaritmos, en cálculo, en presentaciones de tesis y argumentos progresivos.

Trabaja hasta quedar exhausto, sale a correr todos los días, escuchando su iPod a todo volumen y durante las cenas charla animadamente.

Blaine hace todo lo que puede para no pensar, pero en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando la luna se asoma a través de las cortinas, no puede evitar recordar a un chico pálido, hermoso, que estaba recostado a su lado y sostenía su mano.

* * *

Kurt se siente un poco herido, pero todos los demás se portan muy bien con él, incluso Wes y David lo visitan y también algunos compañeros de sus clases. Nuevas Direcciones organiza una pijamada sorpresa, sus padres lo abrazan tan fuerte que no puede respirar. Así que no le preocupa, la verdad, a quién le importa Blaine.

La verdad es que no es cierto, Kurt siente como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón, ama a Blaine, pero él sólo lo visitó una vez en el hospital y ni siquiera le dijo _Me alegra que te hayas recuperado_.

* * *

Blaine sueña con Kurt, con sus movimientos anormalmente gráciles, con sus manos transparentes y con mojarse bajo la lluvia.

* * *

Kurt sueña con canciones, la lluvia, con olvidar y recordar, pero cuando despierta, olvida sus sueños, olvida, como todo lo demás.

* * *

Blaine está limpiando su habitación.

Se topa con los fragmentos de una esfera de nieve.

En su cuaderno de matemáticas, en letra elegante, inclinada y cursiva, hay un hermoso

_También te amo_

* * *

Blaine conduce hasta llegar a Lima, son las tres de la mañana cuando llega pero no le importa.

* * *

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Kurt está hecho un desastre pero se ve adorable, su cabello está parado en todas direcciones y viste una desgastada pijama de franela.

"¿Alguna vez te han pasado cosas que no puedes explicar?", le pregunta, casi sin aliento.

"Eso creo", le responde, "A veces me despierto y sé que he estado soñando algo, pero no puedo recordarlo y pienso en ti. Mi mente no lo entiende, pero mi corazón, él- Siento que hay algo diferente".

"Kurt", le dice Blaine, "Te amo".

Bajo la iluminación amarillenta de las luces del pórtico, atrae a Kurt hacia él y lo besa.

Se quedan callados, luego Kurt voltea a verlo con esos increíbles ojos y hay algo en ellos.

"También te amo".

* * *

A todos les da un poco de miedo la muerte.

Pero la verdad es- que sólo le temen porque se trata de la idea del final de la vida.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota: **¿Han visto esa película 'Como si fuera cierto' con Reese Witherspoon? Esta historia tiene más o menos la misma trama pero es mucho más triste, por todo ese asunto del intento de suicidio :( No me gusta imaginarme a Kurt teniendo ese tipo de ideas, pero la verdad es que en la segunda temporada sí parecía bastante deprimido. Afortunadamente hay un final feliz :)

Una traducción más de _of_a_crescendo, _espero que les haya gustado. No duden en dejar sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos y me motiva a seguir traduciendo y escribiendo.

¡Que tengan un excelente día!


End file.
